


pay no worship to the garish sun

by Kotyatin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Experimental Style, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, situations of peril
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: они живыетысяча крохотных маргариток, окропленных тириумомони лишь сильнеевыросли, чтобы посмотреть на него
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	pay no worship to the garish sun

**Author's Note:**

> TW: болезнь ханахаки, кровь, легкий бодихоррор (?), смертельная ситуация.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> название взято из монолога Джульетты.

они живые  
тысяча крохотных маргариток, окропленных тириумом  
они лишь сильнее  
выросли, чтобы посмотреть на него  
на него  
он странный, неряшливый, сердитый, опрометчивый, добрый, нежный, внимательный  
он убивает тебя  
ему не нужно знать  
и он ничего не заметит  
ты не значишь ничего, и пусть так и будет  
ты и не должен.  
все это, все, все - свидетельство твоего провала  
то, что ты есть сейчас  
страшно корчащийся, испачканный синим робот, из которого лезут лепестки  
жалкое, изуродованное существо  
не имеющее понятия, что с тобой происходит, потому что с тобой это происходить не может  
все это  
противоречит всему, кем ты был, кем должен и хотел стать  
ты обвиняешь его  
ты зол на него, чертовски  
за унизительные чувства, за желание ползать в ногах, за покорность, с которой ты принимаешь каждую насмешку  
ты должен был быть другим, гордым, прекрасным, идеальным созданием без единого изъяна  
теперь ты просто сломанная игрушка с хрипящим динамиком, заевшим на глупом "люблю"  
ты зол на него  
но цветы не виноваты.  
они прекрасны, они хотят жить, они влюблены  
ты клянешься, что слышишь их мольбы, когда они разрывают тебя изнутри, пробиваясь наружу сквозь щели панелей  
ты просишь у них прощения, когда выдираешь их себя, чтобы он не заметил, чтобы не жалел тебя, не обещал поговорить с тем, кто мучает тебя, тебе не нужно этого дешевого участия  
ты не следуешь за ним тенью  
но порой это выше твоих сил  
желание быть рядом острее любой боли  
ты отворачиваешься, замеченный зорким взглядом, но цветы неустанно тянутся к нему, заполняя глотку, нет им большей радости, чем стремиться к нему, как к солнцу  
иногда под вечер, в сине-желтой темноте, ты позволяешь себе на секунду представить ваше невозможное объятие  
но после ты чувствуешь невероятной силы вину и стыд  
ты долго-долго сидишь на краю постели, представляя, что радостно пляшущие тени на стене - ваша история со счастливым концом  
в перерывах между приступами кашля ты в истерике просишь сделать это скорее, скорее  
но маргаритки живут в надежде  
и ты заражаешься ей, болея мучительнее, чем ханахаки  
ты собираешь цветки и лепестки и осторожно укладываешь меж листками какой-то книги  
цветы не заслужили, чтобы ты их топтал  
он думает о тебе, и тебе это важно, как ему - дышать  
две льдинки вместо глаз  
мерно бьющаяся механическая пародия на сердце в груди  
он думает, с тобой все в порядке  
он не знает, как грубо, как больно, как мерзко внутри  
не знает, что ты сломан  
иначе быть не может, невыносимо думать, что узнает, нельзя  
ведь  
ведь  
ведь если узнает  
будет смотреть так потерянно  
неловко хлопнет тебя по плечу  
обязательно спросит, как ты  
эй  
держишься? держись, найнс  
кто бы это ни был  
он того не стоит  
давай сходим куда-нибудь?  
давай развеемся  
и забудем об этом  
тебе станет лучше, найнс  
лапку давай, а то еще чего потеряешься  
знаешь, отличный способ избавиться от летней хандры это напихать в себя всякой вкусной дряни, кинчик какой-нибудь, и может еще  
эй  
тебе больно? блять, до машины дойдешь?!  
господи, черт, да ответьте вы, сволочи!  
найнс, держись  
пожалуйста, не умирай, найнс  
пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

> и помните - у меня все всегда заканчивается хорошо.


End file.
